A gas cooktop may include a wok ring instead of a burner cover to concentrate heat on a bottom of a wok positioned on the wok ring. A wok has a curved concave shape that produces a small, hot area at the bottom allowing some of the food to be seared by intense heat while using relatively little fuel. The sloped sides of the wok make it easier to use a toss cooking technique, concentrate bite-sized or finely chopped stir-fry ingredients into the center of the wok, and provide a larger usable cooking surface versus western-styled pots and pans, which typically have more vertical edges.